


Drunk Type

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Damian gets tied up, Drunk Sex, F/M, It's absolutely NOT canon compliant anyway., Probably isn't canon compliant to their abilities, Rope Bondage, Sex galore, Shameless Smut, Smut, especially Marinette's, kind of, that's all that happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Based of an ask I got from Tumblr: "Can I have Damian getting tied up by Mari's yoyo and they have sex? i just want Mari to be in charge. "
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 261





	Drunk Type

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX, PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE. THANK YOU.
> 
> To the others, enjoy!

Damian wondered if he should stop his fiance’ from drinking now. After all, it was _him_ that Marinette was trying to get drunk. Yet, seeing her reactions and how honest and _cute_ she becomes with the pink tinge on her cheeks stopped him from doing anything. 

At a young age, Damian was given training on how to counter most kinds of poison and how to make sure that his alcohol tolerance was high. He couldn’t afford to be compromised so of course, he was. 

Now, sitting on the floor on the roof of his fiance’s apartment building, Damian Wayne, wearing his Robin attire, was having fun with a very tipsy Mari. 

“Are you even listening to me?” The girl asked, her voice slurred. 

He smiled and looked at her eyes. “Of course, I am.” 

She hummed and huffed before going back to telling the story of how boring superhero life has been for her lately. Damian waited for the right time to interrupt. 

“-and that thief in the bank yesterday! Oh, don’t get me started. I really want to just,” she made a gesture of shaking someone’s entire body, “Y’ know?” 

Damian licked his lips as he willed himself to listen and not look at the Ladybug’s body contours. “Mhmm.” 

“Stop doing that!” she complained as she shoved her hand on his face. 

Her palm was directly on top of his lips so he kissed it and grabbed it so he could lick at the center. The girl shook her hand away. 

“N-No!” she pouted when she finally got her hand back. “Don’t do that!” 

Chuckling, Damian lifted her hands up to the air in defense. “Fine, I won’t.” 

Looking skeptically at his hands on the air, Mari flipped her yoyo and tied his hands together. The momentary shock was then replaced with a full-blown one as she felt the Parisian heroine walk with her knees towards his sitting position and just straddle his waist. 

Damian could feel and smell her sweetness combined with the alcohol. Mari moved her face towards his, stopping once their lips were only a breath away. 

“Marine-” 

Her name didn’t fully form in his lips before he was kissed senseless. Her tongue expertly battling his for dominance. With his wrists tied up, he trapped her inside the space of his arms, supporting her back and pushing her body towards his as he savored her taste. 

When he was about to continue by kissing down her neck, Mari gasped for breath, asking him to stop. 

“What’s wrong,” he asked, though the tone wasn’t that of an inquiry. His voice was ragged, both from their exchange and from his own libido. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” 

Mari shook her head, a frown on her forehead. Not answering him, the bluenette wiggled out of his arms and pushed him on the cold, hard floor of the roof deck. The only thing separating him from the concrete was a blanket they brought for their supposed night picnic date. 

“Love, is everything alright.” 

The girl just hummed, suddenly removing her Ladybug suit. Eyes wide, Damian shot up and the urge to cover her body was the first thing that came to his mind. He looked around for anyone who may be peeking at them. They may be at a rooftop and it might be nighttime, but one can never be, too sure. 

“No~” the bluenette groaned and pouted. “Get back on the floor!”

Now, Damian should not have found that cute and endearing, but he did. He immediately asked the woman to cover up. “Can we continue in your room?”

“B-but,”

“Please?” 

The fashion designer grumbled as she took her gear and costume with her underwear before walking towards the door going to the flight of stairs that’ll lead them to her apartment. 

“Wear something, please.” 

The girl turned around and instead of turning the knob of the door to open it, she locked it instead. 

“We either do it here or I walk down the room now.” 

Surprise wasn’t enough of an emotion to describe what Damian was feeling. After all, this was the first time that Marinette, in the four years they’ve been together, ever acted like this. If it was because of the alcohol, then she should probably thank the drink. 

Now, normally Damian would think of things logically, but he was afraid that if too much time passes by they’d be caught in their attires. Deciding then, he tried to untangle his wrists out of the yoyo. 

To no avail.

A giggle came from the bluenette, her hair now loose. It covered her shoulders and emphasized the shape of her face. Damian’s heart raced for so many reasons, arousal just one of them.

“Am I not allowed to be untied?” he asked, trying to make conversation. 

The Ladybug civilian shook her head as she walked towards him and kissed him on the lips before once again gesturing him to lay back down the blanket on the floor. 

Damian was definitely not the obedient type, but this was a new side of Mari that he’s never seen. She removed his boots and his pants before tugging at his undergarments, kissing the tip of his half-hard member as his boxers left his skin. 

When his lower half was finally free, he saw the eyes of Mari twinkle with mischief, but currently, the Wayne heir couldn’t care. He’s too busy waiting for what was to come next. She saw her move towards his face and straddle his neck which Damian took as a sign to eat her out, but was promptly slapped on the side of his hips. 

“No,” was the order the bluenette gave. 

Damian could smell her and she smelled oh so fantastic. He licked his lips and breathed heavily as she released his sexual frustration with a laugh. “No?” he repeated in good humor instead. 

“No.” 

Taking a few more deep breaths to calm himself down, he focused back on what his partner was doing. Marinette preened over his body, her crotch directly on his face as he felt her mouth start to work his dick. 

He groaned as he started to feel her mouth’s wondrous talent as her head bobbed. He couldn’t see her face, which was a damn shame. With the smell of her core directly trickling his nose and everything else, he felt himself nearing to cum. 

“B-Bab-e,” he choked out, his lips getting in contact with her vagina as he came.

Her movements began to slow down and Damian could feel her drink the cum that he gave out. 

“Fuck that was good,” he admitted as he felt Mari move. Her face was now staring at him.

He saw the kiss coming, so he immediately obliged. With his hands still tied up, he couldn’t do much touching, but he did as much as he could. When he felt the bitter liquid touch his tongue, he wasn’t prepared for it. Coughing at the suddenness, he cleared his throat once he figured out what happened. 

“You left some for me, huh?” 

The girl just grinned as she pecked his lips once more before it turned to regular kissing. Then each kiss they did became more torrid than the other until Damian can finally understand that Mari was still not finished with whatever she had planned for the night. 

After a few moments, Mari moved her face away. 

“Sit,” she asked as she stood across of him. 

Damian did as he was told and felt the cold air brush against the skin of his back. The sweat they built up was starting to dry and he knew that she must be feeling worse, but from the way she was giggling, it didn’t seem like it. 

“Love,” he called as she started to sit down. “Would you like to wear my cape?” 

The girl looked at her with dazed confusion before smiling to nod. She took the cape from their stuff and covered her naked glory with something that was entirely _his_. He felt a surge of pride before it immediately spiraled back down to sheer lust.

Mari started touching herself in front of him while his cape was draped around her. She stared at him as she sucked her own fingers and massaged her own breasts. 

“Dami,” she called out as she started guiding the fingers filled with saliva down to her crotch. She moaned in a high pitch as she rubbed her fingers against her clit.

Moving to touch her even with his hands tied up, Mari looked at him pointedly. 

“You move, I stop.” 

He wanted to whine. He never whines, but he wanted to. Oh so badly. 

“Please, love.”

Tilting her head to the side, she smiled innocently. “Don’t you want me to continue?” 

Letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Damian closed his eyes to regulate his breathing. The moment he opened them, Mari’s legs were settled apart and her crotch directly pointed at him. He saw her fingers dive into her warmth and he wished badly that it was him pleasuring her like that. 

The moans she made had Damian wanting to palm himself but stopped the urge when he saw that stern look again. His cock twitched and his mind contemplated all the possibilities she would do if he _did_ touch her and continued on his own. 

“Damian!” she half screamed his name as she fucked herself with three fingers in now. “D- I-” the way she rolled her hips so her fingers touched whichever spot she wanted it to hit from inside herself was mind-numbing for the Wayne heir. 

“Mari,” he rasped, his voice full of constraint. He could feel his hands unconsciously tug at the binds. 

When he saw her look directly at him through half-lidded eyes and an erotic look on her face, the string of the Ladybug’s yoyo snapped slightly as he felt his hands free from the strands. No longer being able to think of his actions first, he found himself sucking Marinette’s tongue as he groped her ass with one hand and her left breast with the other. 

“Da-oh god,” she groaned when she felt him carry her up. Instinctively, her arms went around his neck for support. Grinding their unclothed crotches together, Damian felt the bluenette’s breathy moans under her ear, just between the crevice of his neck and head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Releasing a chuckle, the Wayne heir decided to tease her. “I haven’t put it in yet and you’re already near?” 

He didn’t hear a response. He stopped his actions, but Marinette continued to grind her crotch against his dick in mid-air as he carried her. 

“Please,” she whined, moving fluidly and kissing his neck for effect. “Please, please please, please,”

“Please what?” he massaged her ass while helping her provide stimulation to herself by grinding to his body, her breasts rubbing against his chest. 

She whined, and Damian asked again. “What do you want, baby?”

“In!” the exclamation was loud and made him grin in victory. Thank goodness she can’t see it though. “Put it in, please. I want your dick inside me. Damian, please!”

Trailing kisses down her jawline, and biting her bottom lip, she lifted her up once more, pushed her to the nearby wall, just beside the door and entered her in one fluid movement. Before she could scream, Damian swallowed it by kissing her. 

“Dami~” was her quiet mantra as she continued to move with her fiance. “Damian, gods, I love you. I love you. I love you so much. Ugh, good. So good. Ah- I-” following it with unintelligible words, Mari’s movements started to become more erratic.

Following suit and feeling his second load filling up in his balls and wanting to be released, Damian matched the bluenette’s movements. 

“I’m near,” he whispered in her ear and she arched her back as she moaned a ‘yes’ of approval. The girl always loved feeling his cum inside of her anyway. It was the reason why she preferred to take the shots over them using a condom. Well, Damian wouldn’t complain because seeing his cum leaking through her hole is always one of the beautiful sights in the world for him. 

“Please,” she begged for something, and though there was no context, Damian knew that it was for release. 

“Cum with me,” he responded as he picked his pace up, getting rougher as well, deliberately making his movements irregular. 

She nodded, her mouth agape, her face looking upward as drool dribbled on the side of her mouth. It didn’t take long before she was screaming and her warm muscles tightened around his cock. 

“I’m cumming!” she screamed then realized what she was doing before biting down his shoulder to muffle her screams of bliss. 

Feeling her tightness hold onto him long as he continued to thrust, Damian didn’t take long before following her to that abyss. 

As he waited for himself to calm down, he felt Mari’s consciousness die down. When he was finally feeling better, Mari was already asleep, with his dick still inside her. It took the Robin civilian half an hour to clean and clothe a sleeping Mari after bringing her back to her apartment and another half hour to clean their mess in the rooftop. Upon finishing, he went back to her room, took a quick shower and propped himself in the bed to cuddle beside his angel. 

“Good night,” he whispered into the night as he kissed her forehead and went to sleep. 

~~

“Sorry!” she found himself saying as she apologized to her fiance. Damian’s face was a mixture of disbelief, amusement, and pure, unadulterated fury. 

The sight would have been hilarious if it hadn’t been for the fact that maybe Mari did something ditzy last night. 

“It’s fine!” he insisted, but she knew that it wasn’t. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Still worried because of how Damian frowned at their breakfast, Mari pouted. _Just what did she do last night?_ , she asked herself as she racked her brain of her last memory. 

~~

Chloe was on break from a photoshoot for a business magazine when she received the message from her best friend’s fiance: _Don’t ever let Marinette get drunk in front of other people_.

She laughed at the message, immediately understanding that Damian finally saw the bluenette’s tendencies when drunk. Typing a quick reply, the blonde made sure to back the Wayne heir out. After all, you never know when you need a Wayne at your disposal. 

_I always do_. 


End file.
